


Magic Rocks

by candlebud



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebud/pseuds/candlebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizael and III visit some ancient ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Rocks

     They stood before a field of ancient rocks and ruins. Looking towards the center, they could see steps leading deep within the earth.III had convinced, or rather tricked, Mizael into exploring with him. He had the inkling that perhaps the boy (centuries old rock alien) would enjoy looking at ancient artifacts, even if it meant seeing them with someone you killed. (Not that III had hard feelings, of course.) “What do you think Mizael? I know we have a rocky past but I’m sure this is something you can enjoy, right?” he cheerfully asked, hoping to hide his uncertainty.

     Mizael looked up at the formidable sight and smirked. This fragile looking pink puff was quite the child, wasn’t he? He somehow found himself to be enjoying the stubborn brat. “Was that an intentional pun?” III only huffed and pouted in reply, effectively turning Mizael’s smirk turn into a smile. “How did you find these ruins?”

     III lit up in reply and began excitedly explaining the reasoning and history behind the so-called mystical and also possibly magical rocks. His excitement began to spread to Mizael and he found himself getting excited at the thought of exploring the rocks. “Mihael, are you going to talk the whole time or do you plan on entering?”

     III’s expression quickly changed from excitement to seriousness, “Only my brothers are allowed to call me that. My liking you does not allow you to address as that name. Now, if you’d like we can continue into the ruins.” Before waiting for a response, he left for the center of the ruins. The sudden change in tone made Mizael very aware of the young boy's own sad history.

     He waited a moment before following him. It didn't take him very long to catch up with the small boy's strides. Making sure to stay just a few steps behind him, he followed III deeper into the cavern. They walked through the dark pathways in silence. The only sound was the occasional scurrying of a small animal and the soft flickering of the torches that lined the walls.

     It took a while before they reached the destination III had set out for. He grabbed a torch from the wall and pulled Mizael towards an alter in the back of the room. “This is why we came, Mizael,” he said excitedly. “According to the words on the wall, the people believe this was a dragon egg, so they buried it with their leader!”

     Mizael eyed the display slowly. He knew that he had to be careful, not only for the sake of the ruins but also to ensure he could accurately determine if this was a dragon egg or just some idolized stone. Closing his eyes, he reached out to touch the object and was met by a strange warmth. The object itself wasn’t warm, but it had a very familiar aura, one that filled Mizael with feelings of safety and joy, feelings from a time long ago. He stood up and grabbed III hands and enthusiastically explained, ”Mihael, I am certain that at one point this was a dragon’s egg. It isn’t like my dragon, though, it’s different. It has a hotter heart, a fighting heart.”

     III felt his cheeks flush at the contact. He listened excitedly to Mizael’s description of the egg, ignoring for once, being called by his given name. He smiled in response to his excitement; it was a was a pleasant alternative to his usual arrogant demeanor. “What are you going to do now? If its such an old egg, it can’t still be alive can it?”

     ”It may or may not be alive, but that means that there were other dragons. Dragons not like my own with tamers of their own. There were people like me but also different than me. That means there is an entire world of dragons I have yet to learn about!”

     "And you want to learn about these dragons?”

     "Of course I do. You are going to help me, aren't you?” Though he asked a question, it came out as a statement. He knew III would aid him.

     III almost laughed at his sudden change of mood; Mizael certainly was an interesting character. “If that’s what you want, then I would love to help you.”

     "I’m very glad to hear that. I look forward to our discoveries together, III.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one is kinda old and i feel like it feels a little stiff but i hope you could still find some enjoyment from it~!


End file.
